


How It Could Have Been!

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguements, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, I'm not good at tagging, Love, M/M, Multi, No war, Teasing, happiness, jily, laughing, make ups, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: A selection of random and mostly unconnected snap shots of the marauders lives if there was no war. Mainly based around Wolfstar.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be short one shots about the marauders lives if there had been no war. They probably won't continue on from each other and the time of which they are based with jump from one to another. I'm not entirely sure how often I will update this but I'll do my best to do it at least every week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

  
The sun slowly rises into the light blue, cloudless sky, glowing through the small crack in the red curtains. Sirius' eyes blink open, squinting slightly at the new light that invades his grey eyes. Looking at the clock, the black haired man yawns. 7:35. His eyes instinctively drift to the warm body that lies beside him and he smiles softly. Propping himself up in his elbow, he silently watches the other man sleep. His honey coloured hair, disorganised and messy, lying lazily on his forehead. His face, calm and unburdened, lacks his usual 'older that his age' look.

"That's creepy," Remus' voice says, sleepily, not opening his eyes, "stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything," Sirius answers, smiling softly.

"You're staring at me while I sleep," Remus retorts, still not opening his eyes.

"How can you tell?" Sirius asks, brushing a strand of Remus' hair off his face.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Remus says, finally opening his eyes, sleepily.

"Not a crime to watch my adorable boyfriend sleep, is it?" Sirius remarks, laying his head back down on his pillow still looking at Remus.

"Nerd," Remus comments, shaking his head and smiling tiredly.

"Your nerd though?" Sirius laughs, kissing his playfully on the nose.

"Yeah, you're my nerd," Remus agrees, threading his fingers through Sirius', then closing his eyes again as if to go back to sleep.

"Come on, sleepy head," Sirius says, kissing him on the forehead before slipping out of bed, "time to get up."

"Ten more minutes?" Remus mutters, burying his head into the pillows when Sirius opens the curtains.

"Five and if you're not up by then I'll pour a bucket of cold water on you," Sirius says, cheerfully.

"I hate you," Remus moans, throwing a surprisingly well aimed, considering his eyes are closed, pillow at him.

"Love you too, babe," Sirius laughs, closing the door behind him.

 

Twenty minutes later, Sirius is stood over the oven making fried eggs (the muggle way because Remus always insists that it makes food taste better like that then if you just use a simple spell on it) and Remus is upstairs having a shower and getting dressed.

"Mornin'," Remus greets, sitting down at the breakfast bar, still sounding half asleep.

"How do you manage to have a shower and still act like you've just got up?" Sirius says, grinning fondly.

"How do you manage to act so awake when you've just woken up?" Remus counters, rubbing his eyes.

"Here, eat," Sirius says, placing a plate in front of his boyfriend accompanied with a cup of tea.

"Thanks, you not having any?" Remus asks, taking a sip of the tea, wincing at the heat.

"Nah, toast and coffee are all I need in a morning," Sirius says, motioning to the piece of toast in his hand.

"Am I wrong to assume you didn't use the toaster to make that?"

"That toaster is a death trap, I don't trust it," Sirius argues, turing to glare at said object"

"Yeah, the evil toaster is going to attack you with its springs and wires," Remus teases, sarcastically.

"Remus 'Moony' Lupin everybody, the guy that can use witty sarcasm early in a morning but refuses to do anything shy of getting up," Sirius quips, dramatically, in his best impression of those presenters on the TV.

"Sirius 'Padfoot' Black everybody, the auror that can rush into dangerous situations without a hint of fear but is terrified of a muggle toaster," Remus retorts, amused.

"Oi, I just don't trust it! It takes a piece of bread into it then suddenly it's toasted and, not only that, it makes a popping noise all of a sudden. If that's not dark magic I don't know what is," Sirius says, crossing his arms and pouting.

"How you passed muggle studies I will never know," Remus says, shaking his head, fondly.

They continue this back and forth banter for a while till they've both finished and cleared away their breakfast. Sirius waving his wand at the plates for them to start washing themselves up and Remus reading his book while sat on the sofa across the room.

"I turn my back for one minute and you're reading again," Sirius moans, laying down on the sofa, head in Remus' lap looking up at him.

"You're infufferable, you know that," Remus says, positioning himself so he can still see his book with Sirius' head still on his legs.

"Moony! Pay attention to me," Sirius wines, reminding Remus a lot of Padfoot.

"No," Remus replies, simply, looking at his book.

Sirius moves off his lap to sit beside him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Remus' neck.

"You don't give up do you," Remus complains, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Never," Sirius whispers, giving Remus a half smirk.

Remus shakes his head, closing his book before turning to look at Sirius, who flutters his eyelashes at him innocently.

"You're lucky I love you," Remus comments, reaching his hand up to brush some of Sirius' long black hair behind his ear.

"I know," Sirius says, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"You can do better then that," Remus says, cupping Sirius cheek and pulling him into a longer deeper and more heated kiss.

Bang!

"Greetings my friends, your very James Potter is in the house," James' loud voice shouts through the house.

"Next time you want to make a grand entrance and not knock, try not flinging the door off its hinges," Remus calls, exchanging a disapproving but amused look with Sirius.

"My dear Moony, one does not make a grand entrance without opening the door dramatically loudly," James says, cheerfully strolling into the room.

"You seem extra cheerful this morning, got lucky with your flower, did you?" Sirius teases, pushing himself up to give his brother a hug.

"Nah, Harry slept the whole night. I haven't been this well rested for years," James says, grinning.

"How is little Prongslet, anyway?" Sirius asks, moving to the kitchen to make James a cup of tea.

"Good, still only says pa'fu and refuses to say daddy or anything else for that matter," James says in mock bitterness.

"Cheer up Prongs, I'm sure he'll say daddy soon," Sirius laughs, handing him and Remus their cups of tea.

"Thanks. I swear, he asks for you the moment he wakes up then is grumpy all day if you're not there," James complains, leaning against the breakfast bar, "you've stolen my kid, Pads."

"Not my fault Harry can't resist my charm," Sirius jokes, drinking a large portion of his coffee in one, making Remus wince.

"How the hell can you drink steaming hot coffee like that without burning your mouth?" Remus says, shaking his head.

Sirius laughs, "I don't know, it's not that hot."

James and Remus shakes their heads.

"Anyway, what do we owe the pleasure of your presents, Prongs?" Sirius asks, sitting back down on the sofa beside Remus, "and I see your unruly timing is still as good as ever."

"Oh where you two... You know what, I don't want to know," James says, shaking his head, "I actually came to convince you both to come over sometime soon, Harry misses you."

"And here I was thinking you'd just come over to see us, I'm hurt Prongs," Remus jokes, smirking.

"Same, haven't you and Lily flower been missing us as well?" Sirius laughs.

"Lily has been missing Remus actually, keeps saying she needs some 'adult conversation' with someone that doesn't have a mental age of a five year old," James says, laughing, "so Pads has stolen my kid and Moony has stolen my wife, how brilliant."

"We're just irresistible people, Bambi," Sirius says, grinning.

"That nickname got old in seventh year, snuffles," James laughs, shaking his head.

"And that one got old in fifth," Sirius complains, glaring mockingly at him.

"Alright, alright, back to the convincing you two to come over," James says, laughing.

"You don't need to convince us, Prongsy, we'll come over tomorrow," Sirius says, grinning.

"Great," James says, cheerfully, "I'd better go before Lily kills me, see you both tomorrow." Before walking to the door.

"Bye, Bambi," Sirius calls at the same time as Remus calls, "see ya, Prongs."

"Where were we before we were before we were so rudely interrupted?" Sirius asks, turning to look at Remus.

"I think I remember," Remus answers, pulling Sirius in for a long, loving kiss.


	2. Motorbike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus acting immature and having a laugh, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing feedback from the last chapter. I, very much, appreciated it so here's another one. Enjoy!

  
"Are you still working on the bloody motorbike?" Remus says, shaking his head at his boyfriend, who just grins at him.

"The engine cut out last time I rid her, can't have that happening while I'm flying, can I?" Sirius answers, distractedly.

"The things a death trap, I don't know why you ride it in the first place," Remus remarks, disapprovingly.

"Because it's a whole lot more enjoyable than apparating ever will be, plus you have absolutely no risk of splinching," Sirius says, half-smirking.

"But you have a risk of the engine cutting out and it falling from the sky?" Remus retorts, shaking his head.

"Aww, is Moony worried about his boyfriend?" Sirius teases, looking up from the bike with a smile.

"Maybe I am," Remus answers, softly, "and for good reason too, by the look of it."

"Remus, it's fine. The bike is fixed and safer then it was before. No need to worry," Sirius reassures, patting the motorbike seat gentle.

"I swear you love that bike more then you love me," Remus teases, smirking.

"Come here and I'll show you how much I love you," Sirius says, moving towards Remus, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No, not when your hands are covered in oil you won't," Remus laughs, walking backwards shaking his head, "I mean it, Padfoot, wash your hands before you come anywhere near me."

"Come here," Sirius laughs, sprinting after Remus.

 

The two of them run across the garden, Remus in front and Sirius giving chase close behind. Both of their laughs ring across the woods, that surrounds their house, as they playfully run around like the school boys they once were. It isn't long before Sirius catches up to Remus, tackling his boyfriend to the floor.

 

"Caught ya," Sirius states, breathless from laughing so much.

"I can see that," Remus answers, smiling up at the animagus, "and you've ruined my shirt."

"Can't be the first time," Sirius jokes, making them both laugh, "let's go back to the house."

 

Sirius jumps up with the easy grace he does most things in his life. Remus, however, never possessed anything akin to grace and stumbled to his feet with as much grace as a baby elephant, making Sirius bark out a laugh.

 

"Need any help, old man?" Sirius teases, smirking cheekily.

"Oi, your older then me," Remus quips, laughing.

"Come on, let's get back before its dark," Sirius says, grabbing Remus' hand in his.

"Together?" Remus asks, smiling softly.

"I think so," Sirius answers, matching Remus' smile.

The two of them set off at run back to their house, together, hand in hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! Thank you for reading!


	3. You're more amazing then you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reassures Remus...

"...so you know, like always, James and I..." Sirius continues his story, smiling.

 

  
They are lying in bed together and Sirius is telling Remus a story about something that happened that day at work. Remus listens to his boyfriends voice, full of happiness and passion about whatever he's talking about. He's not sure when he stopped listening to the actual words the other is saying but he has, leaving him to think about everything.

He just looks at his boyfriend and he can't help but smile fondly at the black haired animagus. Because this, this person right here is the person he's in love with. Not only that. This man, that's full of childlike joy, loves him back, he's in love with him, regardless of his being a werewolf or sometimes a kill joy on his reckless nature. This man has seen his good side and his bad side and loved him regardless. He's even gone so far as to become an animagus at sixteen for him, nobody else but him.

 

  
"...it was amazing and... Remus? Are you even listening to me?" Sirius asks, amused.

"I...erm..." Remus says, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asks, softly, "you seemed a bit lost in thought."

"Yeah, no I'm fine," Remus replies, smiling at his boyfriend reassuringly, "just thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you."

Sirius smiles, fondly, "nah, I think I'm the lucky one. I've got a sexy, bookish werewolf in my bed every night."

"Most people wouldn't call that lucky," Remus says, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" Sirius replies, smirking.

"No, I guess you're not," Remus agrees, smiling, "you never did play by the rules."

"Where's the fun in that," Sirius asks, innocently, leaning forward to kiss Remus briefly on the lips.

"Do you never regret it? Picking me over all those other easy people at Hogwarts," Remus whispers, quietly.

"Why would I? You're the person I fell for, not them," Sirius answers, gently placing his hand on Remus' cheek, "I don't care about easy, I just want you."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus mutters.

"No, you're Remus," Sirius states, caressing Remus' cheek with his thumb, "a brave man that has a kind heart. The wolf...he's another part of you and, regardless of how you feel about it, I love it because I love you."

"I don't deserve you," Remus says, fondly.

"Nah, you deserve more but you'll have to make do with me," Sirius says, smiling

"We better get to sleep, you've got work in the morning," Remus says, softly.

 

The two of them move to lay down properly on the bed, side by side. Sirius flicks his wand to turn the lights off, leaving them to lay silently in the darkness. Remus closes his eyes to sleep.

 

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You're more amazing then you know."

 


	4. Oh Deer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders go to the pub together and have a very...interesting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst in this one, but it has a funny ending and it's a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy.

 

  
It is a Friday night and Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Peter and his girlfriend go out for the night together.

"I'm working in the morning, so I'm not drinking," Sirius says, as they enter the first wizarding pub.

"Come on, Pads, don't be boring," James complains.

"I'm not boring, James, I'm just not stupid enough to show up with a hang over and get lectured by Moody," Sirius answers, smirking, "unlike you've done at least three times."

"Spoilsport, you've been spending too much time with Moony," James says, jokingly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sirius answers, wrapping his arm around Remus' waste.

"Wait. You've shown up to work with a hang over three times?" Peter asks, suprised, "it's a wonder Moody hasn't killed you."

"James still has his nac for getting out of trouble that he had in Hogwarts," Lily says, smiling at James fondly.

"That explains it, I never did understand how you could get off scot free," Peter says, shaking his head but smiling.

"I have great powers of persuasion," James says, winking at Peter's girlfriend (Jessica) , who blushes.

"Why don't you use your powers of persuasion and get the drinks in," Sirius suggests, seeing Peter's annoyed look after James winked at his girlfriend.

"Three pints, two gin and tonic and a lemonade for mr boring?" James inquires, laughing when Sirius playfully pushes him.

"Yes, thanks, James," Lily says, smiling at her husband's antics.

"I feel like this is the time girl usually chat shit about the person who's just left," Sirius says, smirking.

"I'd deny it but it's probably true," Jessica says, laughing, "what do you think, Liky?"

"He's pretty much there," Lily agrees, adding, "I don't do it, I just know girls usually do it," when Sirius and Remus smirk at her.

"Sure sure, I'll make sure to tell Marlene to watch out when I next see her," Sirius jokes, getting a playful slap on the arm from Lily, not noticing Remus look a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the other girl, who had once had a crush on Sirius.

"You dare and I'll tell James who lost his golden snitch in seventh year," Lily warns, smiling.

"That was you?" Peter says, "James was looking for that for weeks."

"He stole another one not long after so it didn't matter," Sirius defends, mock glaring at Lily.

"Where did you lose it?" Remus asks, interested.

"I didn't mean to, okay, I just let go of it and it went to the whomping willow," Sirius mutters.

"So you broke James' snitch," Jessica laughs, shaking her head.

"Don't tell Prongs, he'll kill me," Sirius says, in a mock pleading voice.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Jessica assures, smiling.

"Who's secrets safe with who?" James asks, sitting down with the drinks hovering before him landing carefully on the table.

"Oh nothing," Sirius says, smirking.

"I feel left out now," James says, pouting.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Bambi, nothing at all," Sirius says, patting his on the back.

"Enough with that nickname," James complains, "or I'll start calling you snuffles."

"What's with your weird nicknames for one another?" Jessica asks, curiously, "everyone in hufflepuff always tried to guess when we were in school."

"It's...er..." James says, looking at Peter for help.

"It's an inside joke that started in fifth year," Sirius cuts in, smirking.

"An inside joke? Can you explain it or is it another marauder secret?" Jessica asks.

"No, it's a..." Peter starts, trying to find an excuse as to why they couldn't explain it.

"It all started when James got really drunk, glued forks to his head and ran around the dorm shouting look at my Prongs," Sirius explains, cutting a thankful Peter off.

"You make it sound worse then it was," James complains, this had actually happened in their sixth year because he couldn't change into his animagus form while so drunk.

"That's a lie. Peter's nickname, Wormtail, came from a random question he asked our head of house one day while distracting her from the prank we were pulling," Sirius says, laughing as Peter goes red. This, as well, actually had happened.

"I still don't know whether worms have tails," Peter mumbles, shaking his head at Sirius' ability to remember even small things from school.

"Well Peter..." Remus began but Sirius cuts him off.

"Before my wonderful boyfriend launches into a full on explanation, I need to explain our two nicknames," Sirius says, smirking at Remus' scowl, "Our Moony here was getting dressed for bed, as you do and us, being the most obnoxious and..."

"Speak for yourself," Peter mutters getting a mock glare from Sirius.

"As I was saying, us, being ourselves, barged in and saw his bare naked bum," Sirius says, smirking, "I enjoyed the view unlike these lot."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus says, pushing him playfully, blushing.

"Where did yours come from then?" Jessica asks, smiling.

"According to these lot, I'm exactly like a dog. I am friendly. I am funny. I..." Sirius explains.

"He leaves hair everywhere," Remus adds on, smirking.

"You love my hair, Moons, don't deny it," Sirius flirts, smiling his most charming smile.

"No comment," Remus answers, shaking his head.

"At least now I know why you lot call each other those silly names," Jessica says, smiling, "oh and why do you call Lily 'Evans' sometimes, Siri?"

At the name Siri, James and Remus laugh, no one had called him that since first year.

"Her maiden name is Evans and that's what Jamesy, Peter and I use to call her," Sirius explains, not showing his annoyance at the stupid name.

"But I'm a Potter now, as I keep reminding Padfoot here but he won't drop it," Lily says, smiling fondly at him.

"Old habits die hard, Lils, you should know that because James still messes up his hair more when he sees you," Sirius answers, smiling.

"You lot are very trusting with each other," Jessica observes, smiling.

"In what way do you mean?" James asks, confused.

"With your partners, like you are never jealous when Lily and Sirius act all friendly and close," Jessica says.

"I trust them both 100%. Plus Sirius is completely besotted by Remus to cheat on him," James says, easily.

"Even so how can you be sure their not cheating on you with someone?" Jessica asks.

"If your worried Peter will cheat on ya, you don't need to he's too..loyal to do that," Sirius says, slightly uncomfortable with all the questions.

"No, of course I'm not. I was just wondering how you can trust each other so much," Jessica says and Sirius decides he doesn't like her as much as he though when she adds, "like, Remus, Sirius is bi isn't he so how do you know he's not cheating with a girl."

"Hey, that's a bit personal isn't it," Sirius says, defensively.

"Sorry, it was only a question," Jessica says, smiling.

"It was more.." Sirius starts but Remus cuts him off.

"Sirius, it's okay. I don't think Sirius would ever cheat on me with anyone, regardless of there gender. He's too loyal to do that," Remus answers, grabbing Sirius hand under the table and speaking it.

"Loyal? What about that time in fifth year when you lot weren't talking to him for something," Jessica asks, innocently, "it sounded like he'd done something to betray one of you..."

"That was a mistake, people make mistakes," Sirius defends, suddenly feeling trapped.

"Okay, okay, it was only a question," Jessica says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Sirius it was only a question, calm down," Peter says, defending his girlfriend.

"I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back soon," Sirius mutters, getting up and walking out.

"What's up with him?" Jessica asks, ignoring or not seeing the glares both James and Remus are sending her.

Remus moves to get up and follow Sirius but James shakes his head, silently telling him he'll go.

"Actually, I could do with a toilet break, back in a min," James says, nodding when Remus silently tells him to make sure he's okay.

 

James walks out to the boys toilets, finding Sirius stood gripping the edge of one of the sinks tightly, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"You okay?" James asks, smiling when Sirius jumps at his voice.

"Fine," Sirius answers, splashing his face with water, "just had to leave before I hexed her."

"I don't know why she was asking all that but I don't think she meant to make you angry," James says, unsure.

"Come on, James, you believe that as much as I do," Sirius says, shaking his head and glaring at himself in the mirror.

"Maybe so but you shouldn't let these things get to you," James says, softly, "people who act like that aren't worth it."

"She just started talking about that stupid mistake I made and..." Sirius says, trailing off.

"She didn't know what happened."

"Maybe she didn't but it was like she was trying to convince him I wasn't trust worthy," Sirius says, hitting the sink hard with his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll end up hurting yourself," James says, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Sirius says, shaking his head.

"Have you ever cheated on Remus?" James asks, bluntly.

"No, why would you think I had?" Sirius answers, confused.

"Have you ever been attracted to other people?" James asks, ignoring the question.

"Of course I have! I'd be lying if I said I've never been and so would you," Sirius answers.

"Would you ever act on those attractions?"

"No, 'cause I love Remus," Sirius answers, immediately.

"Exactly!" James exclaims, "so what are you worried about?"

"I don't know, maybe him not trusting me," Sirius says, quietly, "I don't want to ruin what we have."

"You love him and he loves you, what everyone else thinks or says doesn't matter!" James says, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah your right," Sirius says, nodding.

"I'm always right, Sirius, I've told you this before," James says, smirking making Sirius laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that, mate," Sirius answers, smiling, "come one, their gonna think we've bailed on them."

James nods but grabs Sirius' arm before he leaves, "are you sure your okay now?"

"Yeah, Prongs, I'm sure," Sirius answers, with a reassuring nod.

 

When they get back to the table, they continue the night as if nothing had happened. Well, kind of. Sirius refuses to even look at Jessica and Remus keeps stealing glances his way concern in his eyes. After a few more drinks and a lot of chatting, Lily speaks up.

"Should we go to another pub?" Lily asks, getting up.

"Yeah, let's go," James agrees, standing up, closely followed by Sirius and Remus.

"I think we might head home now," Jessica says, smirking, "come on, Peter."

"Shouldn't that be Peter's choice whether he wants to go home or not?" James says, looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous, let's go Pete," Jessica says, getting up and picking up her handbag.

"Hey, let the man make his own decisions," Sirius says, looking at Peter.

"I-I..." Peter stutters, confused.

"Come on, Peter, it's us or her," James says.

"T-that's unfair...I-" Peter says, conflicted.

"It shouldn't..." James starts but Sirius cuts him off.

"Don't make him choose, James. He's right, that's unfair," Sirius says, evenly, "Wormtail, do you want to come with us or go home? It's your choice, we're not going to force you to come with us."

"He wants to go home, with me," Jessica says, annoyed.

"I-I want to go with them, Jess. I'm sorry," Peter says, quietly.

"Fine, fine but consider us done," Jessica says, shaking her head and walking out of the pub.

"Peter, I'm sorry," James says, softly.

"Don't, James, just don't," Peter says, standing up and walking out.

James makes to go after him, but Sirius grabs his arm and shakes his head.

"Let Remus go," Sirius says, glancing at Remus, "he'll talk to him more then either of us."

"I'll make sure he's alright, James. Don't worry," Remus reassures him, before following Peter.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was asking him to choose," James says, sighing.

"Don't worry, love. He'll forgive you because he's Peter," Lily comforts, softly.

"Come on, mate. I'll buy you another drink here, there's no point leaving now," Sirius says, turning to the barman to order drinks for James and Lily.

"Thanks, mate," James says.

 

Not long later, Remus comes back in, joining them at the bar.

"Peter gone home?" Sirius asks, ordering a drink for Remus.

"Yeah, he's fine though. Said he'd rather be on his own," Remus answers, thanking Sirius for the drink.

"So, should we stay here or go to another pub? I've got a personal goal to get Lily as drunk as James is," Sirius says, motioning to where James is flirting with Lily in slurs.

"Here's probably best," Remus answers, "I don't think I fancy taking him to another pub."

"True. Right, Mr Lupin, I'm going to get you drunk as well because I'm in need of blackmail material after last time," Sirius says, smirking.

"You're an idiot," Remus laughs, fondly.

"I know," Sirius says, smirking.

 

  
The night ended with James, Lily and Remus being lead home by Sirius, who is enjoying laughing at his friends' and boyfriend's drunken talk.

"I can turn into Prongs when I'm drunk," James slurs, stumbling.

"No you can't, mate, we've been through this before," Sirius says, shaking his head.

"I can! See!" James slurs, before turning into a deer.

"Fuck, James, you can't do that here, change back," Sirius says, looking around to see if anyone saw but, thankfully, they are alone.

The head happy stag, shook his head hopelessly. Making Sirius laugh, "you're stuck like that! This is amazing."

Prongs sighed, blowing air through his nose, sulking. Then starting to walk but falling flat on his face like Bambi on ice.

"Come on, Prongsy. Let's get you home then we can sort this out," Sirius says, laughing breathlessly.

  
The travel home is....eventful. Every time they walked past a lake, James manages to fall over and drift along the ice, Sirius laughing joyfully at the stag with as much grace as a newborn baby giraffe. When they get to the Potters house, Sirius takes Lily and Remus inside while James, still stuck in stag form, tries and, as you can image, fails to get his antlers through the door frame. When Sirius comes back, a cup of coffee in hand, James is sat pitifully on the drive, sulking.

"Here, Prongs. Try and drink this, then change back," Sirius says, chuckling as the stags slowly drinks the coffee from the cup, thinking this is probably the weirdest thing he's ever done.

Thankfully, the stag turns back into a very dazed looking human.

"I'm never doing that again," James mutters, shaking his head.

"Good, a lot of muggle and wizards where giving me weird looks as we went past," Sirius laughs.

"I'm never living this down, am I?" James asks, tiredly.

"Not a chance!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up 'Jessica' for Peter's girlfriend. She might appear in the future or she might never come back again. I don't know. She's not a nice person, is she.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	5. Thunder and Lightning Very, Very Frightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is terrified of storms, but he has Remus there to comfort him...

For as long as Sirius can remember, he has been terrified of thunder storms. When he was a kid, his mother use to yell at him for being weak because of this and since then Sirius had hid it from everyone. It was that, that had caused him to be even more scared of them. If there was ever a storm when he was in Hogwarts, he use to hide under the covers shaking and suppressing tears in silence. Not of the marauders ever knew, including Remus.

 

It's the dead of night and a storm has started outside his and Remus' house. Remus is sound asleep next to him not even staring stoutly when the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning rip through the house. Sirius shivers, biting down hard on his hand to stop himself making any noise just in case he wakes his boyfriend up.

 

As night wears on, the storm gets worse, the crash of thunder getting louder and more frequent. Sirius is curled in on himself shaking violently. Neither of them knew whether it was that or the thunder that makes Remus finally wake up.

 

"Sirius?" Remus mutters, sleepily, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rem, go back to sleep," Sirius answers, his voice cracking at the end despite his attempts to sound normal.

That wakes Remus up properly now, "Hey, what's wrong? Your shaking," Remus carefully sits up and wraps an arm round Sirius shoulder, moving the animagus against his chest.

"I-I'm fine," Sirius says, staring to pull away from Remus only to jump violently when another crash of thunder rips through the house.

"Is it the thunder?" Remus asks, quietly, continuing when Sirius nods hesitantly, "It's alright, it's not going to hurt you. How long have you been scared of it?"

"As long as I can remember," Sirius mutters, burying his head deeper into Remus' chest, "I know it's stupid and weak, but..."

"No Sirius, it's not stupid and it definitely doesn't make you weak," Remus says, softly, adding when he sees Sirius disbelieving expression, "who told you it was weak to be scared?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius answers, moving away again.

"Yes it does, of course it does," Remus says, moving so he is facing his boyfriend.

"Mothers and Father, they... Walburga and Orion thought any show of fear was weakness. They use to yell at me or punish me when ever there was a storm and I was...scared," Sirius replies, quietly.

Remus felt a familiar bout rage grow inside of him aimed at the Black family. It isn't the first time, the night Sirius had run away, he had felt the sudden urge to punch something, if he could, it would have been Sirius' parents but he had made do with the wall.

"I hate them, I hate them for what they've done to you," Remus says, angrily, "parent are meant to help their children not scare them more..."

"It's just how they were, it doesn't matter," Sirius says, trying to comfort the werewolf.

"Why did you never tell us, me?" Remus asks, hugging Sirius closer to him when another crash of thunder tears through the house.

"I-I thought you would have laughed," Sirius whispers and Remus wouldn't have heard him if not for his werewolf hearing.

Remus would feel hurt if he couldn't see how much this effects his boyfriend, who has been refusing to look Remus in the eyes at all since he told him about his fear.

"Sirius. Sirius look at me," Sirius lifts his head to reluctantly meet his partners eyes, "we wouldn't have laughed, not at this. You don't need to be ashamed of fear."

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispers, softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Remus replies, brushing a stand of black hair out of Sirius' face, "but remember you don't need to put up a strong front, not for us, not for me. We know you're strong without it."

"I love you, you know that?" Sirius mumbles, closing his eyes, sleepily.

"Love you too," Remus replies, pressing a soft kiss into Sirius' hair.

The storm is waning outside as the two of them fall into a deep content sleep, pressed against each other in a safe and comfortable embrace. It's the first time since sirius can remember, that he's slept a night of a storm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't reference 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by 'Queen'. Thanks for reading.


	6. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All relationships have arguments, especially when both parties are so different yet so alike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst in it, but where's the fun without angst, am I right? There is some swearing in this chapter, just to warn you. Hope you enjoyed!

Arguments. They're something most, if not all, couples have, especially when the couple in question are so different yet so similar. Some say that if both parties in a relationship are stubborn or headstrong they won't last very long, but with Sirius and Remus it is different. They love each other too much, that even when they do 'break up', they find their ways back to each other because they can be a disaster when they are together, but they're even worse apart.

  
Their arguments can come from anything. Getting home later then they were meant to. Smashing a glass accidentally. Having a hard day at work. The moon. Being moody. Stress. All things that can cause a shouting row from the two determined wizards. It'll usually end with one of them walking out (usually Remus), punching a wall (usually Sirius), shouting that this isn't working anymore (either of them). They'd calm down, though, given time. Ending usually with heated kisses and desperate touches. Some of their friends say it's because opposites attract, some say it's because they as so alike. Either way, it's because they love each other, they are soul mates that can't seem to stay apart.

 

That's what's happening now as the two wizards stand in the living room area, one at each side if the room as if they were about to have a boxing match.

  
"You can't just do what ever you feel like!" Remus snaps, through gritted teeth.

"Can I not? Last time I checked I was a grown man with free will to do whatever the hell I like without your permission," Sirius spits, yanking his hand through his ebony hair.

"If you want to do whatever the fuck you want, then why are you in a relationship with me?" Remus shouts, gripping the back of the chair, he is leaning on, till his knuckles turn white, "Go on, tell me that, because you're sure as hell meant to tell your partner where you are."

"I never signed up for that when we got together, you don't need to try and control what I can and can't do and when I can or can't do that," Sirius yells back, biting his bottom lip hard, "if that's what you want then why are you here? Go and find someone who will be a good little boyfriend and tell you where he is and when he's coming home."

"At least if I was with someone like that, I wouldn't be wondering where they've been because they're one and a half hours later then they said they'd be," Remus growls, moving closer to Sirius in anger, "It isn't fair, Sirius, but then again when are you ever care about anyone but yourself."

"Never care about anyone but myself? I've spend my life protecting and caring about other people, all the time, but people never seem to realise that sometimes I need to things for myself as well. I did nothing wrong today, nothing. I came back later then I was meant to because I was at the pub with Frank, catching up seen as I haven't seen him in two years," Sirius shouts, clenching his fists together, "I was stressed after work and I needed some time to calm down and break the bloody routine I've got myself into."

"But never once did you even consider telling me you were doing this. It didn't cross your mind that I'd be wondering where you were," Remus retorts, shaking his head in annoyance.

"You're not my keeper, Remus," Sirius snaps, "it shouldn't matter."

"No, I'm just your boyfriend," Remus responds, gritting his teeth together, "if you think that I don't care or whatever it is your trying to accuse me of, than this, us, isn't working."

"Maybe your right, we've been kidding ourselves this whole time," Sirius spits, angrily striding forward to stand right in front of Remus.

  
For the two of them, the world stops for a few seconds. They just stare into each other's eyes, still hard as steel from anger but they can both see something else, something no one else can see. They can see love, need. Neither of them knows who broke the eye contact first, but suddenly their mouths are pressed together, and neither of them can find a part of themselves that cares. Remus' hand is tangled into the midnight black hair, the other on the back to the his neck. Sirius hands are places on Remus' waste, tangled in the jumper he's wearing despite the warm weather.

 

  
All long term relationships have bad times and good times. Maybe that's how you know you are with the right person, whether or not your love can stand the strain, the ache of heart break, whether your heart will shatter leaving your relationship broken or whether you both can get through it together with love still as strong as it was new. Either way, if it's meant to be fate will find a way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written late at night so I apologise for any mistakes. I wasn't having the best day yesterday and I guess it transferred into my writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter will be better written and happier!


	7. Sunset

The sun slowly falls from the red sky as two figures watch it, together, hand in hand. The beautiful mixture of red, orange and yellow make an amazing portrait of colour in the sky above them. Sirius and Remus gaze at the spectacular pre-night sky with wonder and longing.

  
They are silent, just enjoying each others company, that's all they need. Remus gaze shifts from the sky to the older man sitting beside. The dwindling light causes a orangish glow on the other man's face, outlining his sharp, defined jawline. In fact, all his features are sharp and defined, creating his devilishly handsome face, completed with his long ebony, black hair dangling just past his broad shoulders. His long eyelashes brush lightly against his pale cheeks as he blinks, covering and uncovering his stormy grey eyes. Eyes that Remus had seen full of many different emotions, from red hot rage to joyful happiness to deep rooted sadness.

  
Remus' gaze drifts over his partners face, tracing each edge rough edge with his eye as if to map them out in his head for future reference. Never in his life did he think he'd ever seen someone as perfect as Sirius and he probably never will in the future. It is as he thinks this that Sirius' head turns to him, meeting his eyes.

  
"What're you looking at?" Sirius whispers, looking at him through the near darkness.

"You," Remus answers, quietly, shifting himself closer to Sirius as the cold wind blew against him.

"Why?" Sirius asks, confused, tilting his head like Padfoot, "like what you see?"

"You know I do," Remus replies, resting his head against the slightly taller man's shoulder, looking out into the now star filled sky.

"You look cold," Sirius observes, wrapping his arm around the werewolf's shoulder and pulling him closer, "do you want to go back?"

"No, this is too perfect to ruin," Remus answers, his eyes tracing the bright stars above them until he locates the star the man beside him is named after.

"Come here," Sirius says, taking off his leather jacket and, despite the sandy haired man's protests, wraps it around his shoulders, "can't have you getting a cold, can we?"  
Sirius pulls Remus gently backwards so they are lied on the grass side by side.

"You are the brightest star in the sky," Remus whispers, smiling.

"Maybe not in the way my mother wanted me to be," Sirius replies, softly, "I never was brightest star in the Black sky."

"You're the brightest star in my sky," Remus says, getting a bark like laugh from Sirius.

"I love you, Rem, but you're so cheesy," Sirius laughs, soon being joined by Remus.

  
They laugh together into the pitch black sky that is scattered with balls of fire to which a family had named their children after. The one they named after the biggest, the best is the one sat in the dark laughing, laughing with his boyfriend, laughing in his family's face because they thought he'd be the best air to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, but he wasn't. That doesn't mean he can't be the best for his family of choice though and that makes him the happiest man alive.

 

 

 


	8. Seventh year ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random one o'clock in the morning update. Sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm tired.

It is the near the end of the school year and there is a massive ball being thrown for the seventh years to mark the end of their time at Hogwarts. Everyone is excited and nervous for the amazing event. They are all going round asking each other to the ball in hope no one has asked them before. Peter has scored a date with a beautiful Hufflepuff and James and Lily are going together as a couple.

 

Of course, Sirius and Remus are going together. It is actually ground breaking how many girls had asked Sirius to go with them but Sirius had just politely declined saying that he already had a date. Sirius and Remus' relationship has been kept under wraps since last year when they got together so Remus is really looking forward to all seeing those girls faces when they find out he is the famous Sirius Black's date.

 

  
The boys dormitory is how you'd imagine it to be. A steamy, deodorant smelling mess. Remus and Peter had agreed to get changed in the prefect bathroom so Sirius and Remus wouldn't arrive to the ball together. That leaves James and Sirius in the dormitory together, having a laugh. They'd each had a shower, leaving just their hair to be styled and fixed to an elegant grace that is fit for a ball. That's easier said then done with James' hair.

 

"It won't stay fucking down," James yells, annoyed.

Sirius smirks at him through the mirror he is look into, "I offered you my expert help and you declined so you're on your own, mate."

"If you can make it stay down that I'll be forever in your debt," James says, desperately.

"Come here," Sirius says, waving his wand at James hair and muttering a spell, making the unruly mess that is James to flatten itself immediately, "there you go."

"How? What? I don't..." James says in amazement.

"Just don't touch it or the spell'll break," Sirius warns, smirking, "don't ask questions just go with it."

"Thanks," James says, beaming, "time?"

"We still have an hour till show time," Sirius assures him, shaking his head, "you'd think you're still trying to get Evans to go out with you with how much effort you're putting in, Prongs."

"I want it to be prefect, like her," James answers, grinning.

"Don't get all soppy on me, Jamesy," Sirius laughs, throwing a bottle of shaving cream at him, "now shave, you don't look right with stubble."

"I think the rugged look looks hot on me," James says, rubbing his stumbled cheeks, Sirius raising one eyebrow at him in the mirror, "alright, you don't suit it, shut up James ."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sirius jokes, hitting him on the back, smirking, "sure you don't want to take up my offer of eyeliner? I think you'd look hot in that."

"Ha ha, like I'd trust you with a pencil near my eyes," James answers, shaking his head smiling.

"I'm wounded by your lack of trust," Sirius laughs, heading out of the bathroom, "you're such a girl getting ready, you know that James?"

"Says the man wearing eyeliner and nail varnish," James quips, laughing.

"Yeah and you haven't yet you aren't even half way ready and we've been up here an hour and a half already," Sirius retorts, brushing his hair for the third time since they've been here.

"Touché," James says, carefully gliding the razor over his skin to remove the stubble.

"What'd think Remus and Peter are doing?" Sirius asks, smiling, "bet their having more fun then me watching the worlds worst shaver try to shave their stubble off."

"I'm not doing that bad," James complains, staring at his reflection.

\---------------------

Meanwhile:

  
Remus and Peter are in the Prefect bathroom, laughing and joking. Peter is pretty much fully ready and Remus is just behind him on that score.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Peter asks, straightening his bow tie self consciously.

"Stop messing with that bow tie," Remus says, shaking his head, "they're probably trying to tame James' hair."

"Or James is trying to shave," Peter laughs, "he really needs to learn how to do that or I'm worried he'll one day cut his own throat."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Remus jokes, combing his hair into place, "Merlin knows what Sirius is doing..." he pauses for a second and smiles, making Peter roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see lover boy in half an hour," Peter mocks, patting him on the back, "and I bet he looks as dapper as ever."

"Shut up," Remus laughs, elbowing Peter in the side, "what about this Hufflepuff, Jennifer, was it?"

Peter blushes, "I can't believe she said yes! She's literally one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts and she agreed to go to the ball with me!" Peter exclaims, grinning widely.

"I'm very familiar with having an amazingly good looking partner and being surprised they want to be with you," Remus says, smiling at him, "I mean look at Sirius and me, he could have anyone he wants, most girls in this school have flirted with him or asked him out, and he chose me."

"I guess it really doesn't matter what's on the outside because it's the inside that counts," Peter replies, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"I think you're right, Wormtail," Remus agrees, looking at his watch, "let's make our way down, the ball will have started by now."

"I'm nervous now," Peter says, fiddling with his bow tie again.

"You'll mess up that bow if you keep doing that," Remus scolds, lightly hitting the shorter boys hands away, "head up and remember just be polite and confident in yourself."

"Act like Sirius then?" Peter jokes, smirking

"If that helps," Remus laughs, walking out of the bathroom, Peter close behind, "and remember what Sirius taught you about dancing in fourth year."

"He said to glide gracefully across the floor," Peter says, softly, "he can do everything gracefully and I'm like a rampaging elephant."

"Try to be like James then, things might go wrong but he just goes with it," Remus says, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Peter says, nodding as they enter the Great Hall, where the ball is just starting.

\--------------------------------

  
"We're gonna be late, James," Sirius complains, straightening his dress robes in front of the mirror.

"Give me a second," James says, tying his bow tie, scruffily.

"I pity Lily for having to put up with you," Sirius comments, shaking his head and tying the other man's bow easily, "I can tell you've never been to a pure blood do in your life."

"Dad always told me they're too boring for children," James answers, smirking, "that's also why I never learnt to dance."

"Come on, you idiot," Sirius says, pulling James out of the room, "remember no touching your hair."

"I won't, I swear," James replies, smirking cheekily at his best friend.

\--------------------------------

  
Remus, Peter and Lily stand together next to the wall watching some couples dance around the dance floor. It isn't long before Jennifer, Peter's date makes her arrival and, after a reassuring smile from his friend, Peter walks over to her trying to look as confident as possible.

"Who do you thinks holding them up?" Lily asks, smiling, "James or Sirius?"

"James definitely," Remus answers, chuckling, "he's about as organised as his hair."

"Can't argue with that," Lily laughs, "so are you excited to see your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am actually," Remus replies, glancing at the door, "you?"

"I want to see if and how they got James' hair to stay down," Lily says, giggling, "drink?"

"I'm not touching that punch, knowing the others they've spiked it with fire whisky," Remus declines, shaking his head.

"Come on, live a little," Lily says, smiling, drinking a swig of her cup of punch.

"James is a bad influence on you," Remus says, amused.

Remus looks over at the door again, this time spotting Sirius and James. His gaze lingers on Sirius, looking at his up and down. He looks stunning. He's wearing seemingly expensive black dress robes with an also black bow tie. Remus can't help but smile when Sirius smacks James' hand when he goes to touch his hair when he sees them. Sirius grabs the other man's arm and drags James with him as he walks towards him and Lily.

"There you go Lily, you can listen to his complaining now," Sirius says, smiling.

"I-erm," James splutters, staring at Lily wide eyed.

"I believe what he means to say is you look stunning Lily," Sirius translates, before turning to Remus, "as do you."

"How did you manage to tame Prongs' hair?" Remus asks, smiling at him.

"A wizard never uncovers his secrets," Sirius replies, winking at him, "where's our Peter? Already with his girl?"

"Seen as you two are late, yes," Lily answers for him, amused.

"Blame your girl of a boyfriend," Sirius says, laughing.

James rolls his eyes. At that the music changes to a muggle love song.

"Can I have the honour of this dance?" Sirius asks, bowing low in front of Remus.

"You can," Remus answers, blushing.

Sirius drags him onto the dance floor, amount the other dancing couples. Remus suddenly feels very nervous, he's never danced before in his life and he knows people have turned to look their way.

"Don't over think it," Sirius whispers, near his ear, "just follow my lead."

Sirius guides both of them around the floor elegantly, Remus following him still feeling slightly uneasy at the attention they are both getting.

"Don't look at your feet, look at me," Sirius whispers so only Remus can hear, "we're the only ones here, no one else matters."

Remus looks up into Sirius' grey eyes and smiles. Keeping eye contact with each other, Sirius continues guiding then around the room, his smile not even wavering when Remus steps on his toe. As the song slowly melts away into its last line, Sirius slows the dance down and whispers the last line into Remus’ ear.

'How wonderful life is while you're in the world'

Sirius takes his hand in his own and leads him over to the side of the room where no one else is.

"So how was your first dancing experience?" Sirius asks, smiling warmly at him.

"Perfect," Remus answers, resting his forehead against Sirius', "I'm surprised you weren't singing all the way through, you love that song."

"I'll leave the public singing to Prongs," Sirius answers, laughing, before adding seriously "are you okay, though, you looked terrified at first?"

"I just didn't want to mess it up for you," Remus answers, hesitantly.

"You could have never messed it up, because even if you'd been the worst dancer in the world, you're still you and it would have been fun," Sirius answers, smiling, "anyway you couldn't have been as bad as James." He nods to where James and Lily are dancing messily, both laughing at their inability to dance.

"I guess not," Remus chuckles.

"You know loads of people were talking about us while we were dancing," Sirius says, looking at Remus with a smile, "I don't think they could figure out whether we are just friends or you were my date. If you hadn't looked so worried while we were dancing, I might of kissed you to give them an answer."

"You could do it now, I don't think I look worried anymore," Remus replies, smiling.

Sirius does what he says, leaning in and kissing Remus. The kiss is soft, gentle, full of love. It takes all of Remus' self-control not to reconnect their lips when Sirius pulls away. He doesn't miss the surprised faces of quite a few girls, who start chatting among themselves.

"Everyone in the schools going to know by tomorrow," Sirius says, ignoring the girls.

"Are you alright with that?" Remus asks, softly.

"Yeah, I actually think I am," Sirius answers, half smirking, "who cares what everyone else thinks anyway."

"Can you believe we only have a week left before we're leaving?" Remus questions, looking out into the crown of couples dancing, "forever."

"At first I didn't think I'd miss it but now, it's my home," Sirius replies, softly, "but the main things that made it home are coming with me." His gaze moves from Remus to James, who is frantically trying to reflatten his hair, to Lily, who is laughing loudly at him, and lastly to Peter, who is chatting nervously to his date," What about you?"

"Yeah, I will. This is the first, and probably the last, place people are going to see me as me not as...my furry little problem," Remus responds, looking back at Sirius again, "but you're right, you and the others are leaving too, and we'll always be there for each other, won't we?"

"Just try and stop me from being there," Sirius says, half smiling, "come on, let's go find the others they'll think we've abandoned them."

"Yeah," Remus answers, following him through the crowd.

\---------------------------------

It is half one in the morning when McGonagall and the others professors tell them the party is over. Most of the students are drunk or at least tipsy from the, as Remus suspected, spiked punch. James and Lily are both drunk leaving Sirius and Remus to take them to the common room, it is harder then it sounds because they themselves are a bit tipsy. It takes a while but soon they are all safe and sound in their dorms.

"You okay?" Sirius asks Remus, who had been staring at ceiling silently for a while.

"Yeah, it's just...I think it's finally dawned on me that we're leaving next week," Remus admits, sighing, "we've done, it we've got though school and now we have to rule our own lives."

"I know. It's a daunting thought isn't it," Sirius agrees, sitting up against the head board with Remus, "we're going into the real world."

"I won't be about to keep hold of a job, you know, not many wizards will want to hire me and muggles won't understand why I have to have a few days off once a month," Remus states, quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I'll always be there, you're moving in with me anyway," Sirius says, smiling reassuringly.

"I have to get registered after I leave here," Remus admits, glancing at Sirius hesitantly, "everyone will know that I'm a werewolf."

"Oh Remus, you should have told me," Sirius says, solftly.

"It's not going to look good, you know, when you start training to be an auror. You're with a werewolf and..." Sirius cuts Remus' sentence off by pressing his lips to his.

"I don't care," Sirius says, simply, "let them think I'm an idiot, let them think I'm untrustworthy because nothing and no one can stop me being with you, loving you."

"Never leave me, Sirius," Remus whispers, quietly, "I need you."

"I won't, Moony, I promise," Sirius answers, hugging Remus' body against his chest.

They are silent for a long time and Sirius half thinks Remus has fallen asleep until he breaks the silence.

"How do you think you did on you're NEWTs?" Remus asks.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I was so confident about my OWLs but I just feel like I haven't done well," Sirius answers, honestly, "and before you say you've done rubbish, I know it's a lie you're too intelligent to have got a low mark."

"You say that like you're not intelligent," Remus says, smiling, "you can keep up your punk image to the rest of Hogwarts but I know you're secretly a nerd."

"If you tell anyone I might have to kill you," Sirius jokes, smirking, "no but let's be honest you've got well better then me."

"You underestimate yourself, Pads," Remus says, moving closer to him, "I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too," Sirius answers, closing his eyes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are welcome, thanks for reading.


	9. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is to be honest but I hope you like it!

Sirius is a Black and, despite everything, he always will be a Black. Remus knows this. By how Sirius still wakes up early in a morning, by how he looks at new people with a guarded wary untrusting expression, he can see it. Remus also knows he isn't like them in many ways. By how he goes out of his way to protect his friends no matter what, by how he faces dangerous situation with nothing less then bravery, he can see it.

Sirius can't though. He still has moments of insecurities. It's hard to see if you're not looking. He asks Remus questions he would usually answer himself with confidence. "Am I like my family?" or "Do you think it was a mistake that I was put in Gryffindor?" Remus explains it to him every time, reassuring him that he would never be like his family in all ways that matter, reassuring him that he is the most Gryffindor person he's ever known. Sirius would usually nod, wordless and continue the day as usual as if nothing had happened. Remus knows it hurts him.

 

This happens again one day and Remus is determined to make him feel better. Sirius however isn't like he usually is on these days, he's more distant, he doesn't ask Remus for reassurance.

"I know you're not okay, you know?" Remus says, suddenly as Sirius is trying and unlike usual failing to fold some clothes, "talk to me, I can help."

"You can't help everything, Remus," Sirius answers, refilling the clothes, "somethings I can only do myself."

"Whatever it is, talking might help," Remus incourages, softly, "what about if I get Lily to come over, you use to talk to her back at Hogwarts."

"That was different, we just talked about our families and stuff that's going on in our lives. Not...not whatever is going on in my head," Sirius says, shaking his head, "thanks, though."

"I won't judge you for anything if you want to talk," Remus says, sitting down at the table.

"I...okay but as long as you don't jump in straight away with reassurance and...I don't know, things I should be feeling," Sirius answers, sitting down beside him.

"I won't, you talk and I'll just listen," Remus says, knowing he does have a tendency to do exactly what Sirius said.

"I feel like I am like my family, like the Blacks," Sirius admits, holding his hand up when Remus goes to speak, "I mean, I'll never think what they do, but...I'm terrified that some part of me is the exact same as them, you probably think I'm crazy."

"No, not crazy, but wrong," Remus answers, taking Sirius' slightly bigger hand in his own, "I'm not saying you're not a Black, you always will be, but you're also Sirius. You're braver, smarter, kinder and more then anything more loyal then they could ever be. You, Sirius Black, are amazing and I know you'll never, ever be how your family wanted you to be."

"Someone said something at work the other day..." Sirius says, coyly.

"Who?" Remus asks, annoyed, who could have said something to make Sirius so unsure of himself?

"Just one of the new trainee auror that Mad-eye got James and I to teach," Sirius says, running a hand through his hair.

"What did they say?" Remus pushes.

"Just something and nothing, I shouldn't have let it get to me," Sirius says, dismissively.

"Pads, what did they say?" Remus repeats, determined not to let Sirius drop this.

"Just that I was a snake in a lions den and some other things about how I shouldn't have been in Griffindor at all," Sirius says, hesitantly.

"What did James have to say about that?" Remus asks, knowing if he feels annoyed at this kid, James will be ten times worse.

"I think he might have killed 'im if he wasn't not long out of Hogwarts," Sirius says with a smile, "I haven't seen him that angry in a while and you know how he gets when he's angry."

"What did the kid do after that," Remus asks.

"Didn't say a word all the rest of the lesson much to most of the others relief," Sirius answers, smirking, "I don't even know why I let him get to me but I guess some things are to close to home to ignore."

"Promise me you'll tell me if something like this happens again," Remus says, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, okay, I will," Sirius answers, nodding, "thanks."

"Anytime," Remus replies, kissing Sirius briefly on the lips.

"That all I get?" Sirius teases, pulling him into a deeper, longer kiss.

Sirius may always be a Black but he'll always be Sirius as well and Remus Lupin loves him because of that.

 

 


	10. The birth of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Harry Potter is born...

Silence

 

Silence surrounds them. The only sound is Sirius feet pacing on the floor of the waiting room. Silence. They don't talk. Remus' mind is swimming and he can't seem to think straight at all. Sirius footsteps are slowly sending him insane though. Thud thud thud thud.

 

"Can you please sit down," Remus says, breaking the silence and making Sirius stop in his tracks surprised, "thank you."

"Sorry, I'm nervous," Sirius answers, sitting down in the plastic chair next to him and running his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't tell."

"Don't use your sarcasm on me, Moony," Sirius complains in annoyance but the glimmer of humour in his eyes show he's not actually annoyed," I'm too stressed."

 

Remus is about to answer, when James walks out of the room, what looks like a blanket cradled in him arms. He looks exhausted, his hair even more messy then usual no doubt from running his hands through it constantly, but somehow he's vibrating with excitement as he beams at his friend. Never, Sirius notes, in all the time he's known the younger man has he seen him this happy.

 

Sirius and Remus stand up instantaneous, grinning at the other man.

"Padfoot, Moony, meet Harry," James says, gently moving the blanket to reveal the newborn baby, who fusses slightly from the movement.

"Congrats, Prongsy," Sirius says, slightly too loudly for being within a meter from a sleeping baby causing baby Harry to gurgle and wriggle, "sorry, too loud. Everything fine?"

"He's all good and Lily's fine, exhausted but fine," James replies, pride filling his voice, "you can both come in and see her now."

 

Sirius and Remus follow James into the room, smiling. Sirius straight away goes to hug Lily, giving her his congratulations followed by Remus, who does the same.

"Great job, Evans," Sirius teases, smiling at his red-haired friend, "congrats."

Afterwards, James gently passes the baby, who is still wrapped safely in the blanket, back to Lily, beaming at her as he does.

"Do you want to hold him, Remus?" Lily asks, smiling softly at the werewolf, who is sitting on the chair next to the bed.

 

Remus nods, slowly, taking the baby carefully into his arms supporting his head like Lily instructed him to do.

"He's beautiful," Remus says, gazing at the small baby in awe.

"Must get that from his mother," Sirius jokes, barking out a laugh when James elbows him, "sorry, Prongs."

Lily giggles, brushing a small strand of hair off the baby's forehead.

 

"He's going to have James' hair," Lily comments, smiling at her husband, who beams at that, "I can just tell already."

"Merlin, help the kid," Remus jokes, smiling when the baby grabs hold of his finger with his tiny hands.

 

Sirius smiles fondly at the expression on Remus' face. The pure, unguarded happiness that rarely graces the young werewolf's face. Feeling Sirius' eyes on him, Remus looks up locking their eyes. Remus smiles, warmly at his boyfriend before his gaze returns to the baby in his arms.

 

"Do you want to go back to mummy?" Remus gently repositioning him to pass him back to Lily.

Harry just gurgles, eyes gazing round the room in innocent curiosity, moving from face to face as if saving it all into memory. Maybe, Sirius ponders, he is.

 

"Your turn, Padfoot," James says, pushing Sirius forward slightly.

"Whoa, no. I'll drop him," Sirius says, shaking his head slightly.

"You won't," Lily reassures, rocking Harry in her arms as he starts to fuss, "just be careful."

"I don't think I can," Sirius replies, worrying his lip between his teeth, as Lily carefully moves the baby into his arms, "I don't trust myself."

"He's a baby not a time bomb, Pads," James answers, moving to stand next to Remus, "he won't explode,"

 

Sirius nods, letting Lily place the small baby into his arms. The baby blinks up at him, tracing his face with its eyes. As this happens, Sirius is hit with a sudden fierce protectiveness of this child and he know no matter what, he will not let anything bad happen to him. He'd die first. Sirius' smile widens, if that is even possible at this point, when Harry's tiny hands grip at his finger. Although he would deny it later, Sirius felt a slight prickle of tears at the back of his eyes.

 

"He's perfect," Sirius breaths, looking up at his two friends, "that's all I can say anything less wouldn't be enough."

"He likes you," Lily points out, watching the baby give all its undivided attention to studying Sirius face.

"You think?"

"I know," Lily confirms, smiling softly, "call it mothers instinct."

"Hello Prongslet," Sirius says, quietly to the baby, "I need you to do me a favour. Keep your parents in line, alright? Especially your dad, he can be a right idiot sometimes..."

"Hey!" James protests, but he's grinning at his best friend.

"...but he's got a good heart, they both do. You're lucky to have parents like them, Harry, and uncles like Uncle Moony and me," Sirius continues, Smiling down at the small baby, who gurgles in acknowledgment.

"Is this the best time to ask you to be godfather?" James questions, smirking.

At these word Sirius' head snaps up to look at his best friend, looking half like he's going to laugh at the notion of it but, when he sees Lily and James' serious expressions, his expression drops.

"What? You're not serious?" Sirius asks, confused.

"No that's you," James answers, mostly out of habit, "but, joking aside, Lily and I have already talked about this and we think you'd be perfect for the job so what do you say?"

Sirius glances down at baby Harry, who has fallen asleep clutching his fingers, then looks to Remus, who smiles at him reassuringly.

"I'd say I would be honoured," Sirius replies, beaming at his friends.

****

Remus and Sirius head home a few hours later, apparating to their house. When they land, Remus sets about making cups of tea for the both of them while Sirius locks the doors and checks the wards with his wand.

 

"Never thought we'd be here," Sirius comments, absentmindedly.

"Here? As in this house?"

"No," Sirius shakes his head, "I mean with Lily and James. They've had a baby together. How did that happen?"

"Well you see when two people love each other very much..."

"Moony! You know what I mean," Sirius complains, throws a towel at him.

"You could say the same thing about us. Who thought the infamous Sirius Black would settle down in a countryside house with a male, half-blood werewolf?" Remus answers, passing Sirius his cup.

 

If Sirius thinks about what Remus just said for a moment, he knows what he means. Some people are so predictable that you can see how there life is going to be all the way through it but them? They are different.

If someone had said to him at aged 10, before Hogwarts, before everything good happened to him, that he, Sirius Orion Black, was going to settle down with a man let alone a half-blood werewolf, he'd have laugh hysterically because back then he was under his parents power. Back then the thought of doing something that bad against the Black family, terrified him. He may have been rebellious before Hogwarts but he wasn't suicidal.

But now? He wouldn't change anything he has for the world.

Sirius thought about being difficult and denying the unlikeliness of their relationship but decided against it in favour of nodding. Dare he say that maybe, he's growing up.

 

"I guess you're right," Sirius answers, after a few moments, "they did well, Prongs and Evans. Harry is...just perfect."

"His innocent and adorable appearance made make you believe that but just wait until he's waking them both up every night. They'll go insane," Remus says, his tone showing that he's joking but being slightly serious at the same time.

"I give him a week before he's begging us to either babysit or distract him," Sirius laughs, resting him head on Remus' shoulder.

There's a lapse in talking, both of them just enjoying each other's company and getting strangled in their own thoughts. It's Sirius that breaks the silent.

"We'll keep him safe, no matter what."

"Forever," Remus agrees, smiling softly at his raven haired boyfriend before lightly kissing his head.

"I can teach him how to levitate Prongs' glasses off him head!"

"No, Padfoot!"

 

 


	11. Valentines Day, the Wolfstar way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day for Wolfstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone. Whether you have a significant other or not I hope you had a really good day.

"Remus? I'm home," Sirius calls into the house, taking off his leather jacket and boots by the door and gently placing a box of chocolates and bunch of flowers down on the table, "you won't believe what James did..."

Sirius heads into the kitchen, stopping when he sees Remus at the oven making spaghetti, the dinning table spread with a white table cloth and set neatly with their cutlery and crockery. He grins fondly at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"I wasn't expecting this, Rem," Sirius says, winding his arms round Remus' waste, grinning as his boyfriend jumps slightly at the sudden contact but relaxes quickly into his arms, "and I thought I was the romantic one."

"I wanted to do something nice," Remus answers, resting his head back slightly on the slightly taller man's shoulder, "it's Valentine's Day after all."

"Do I need to put dress robes on for this fancy meal?" Sirius teases, moving away from Remus over to the table.

"It's not that fan..." Remus is cut off when he trips over his own feet, sending the dish of spaghetti sauce falling to the floor with a loud crash.

There is silence for a few moments, Remus staring down in horror at the mess on the floor. A witty comments on the tip of his tongue, Sirius looks up to Remus but it dies before it comes out when he sees the upset look on the sandy haired werewolf's face. His grin drops from his face as he goes to say something but Remus turns and walks out of the room before he has chance to say anything.

 

Sighing, Sirius, wordlessly, waves his wand to clean up the mess before walking after his boyfriend to their bedroom. Knocking softly and opening the door without waiting for an answer.

"What's the point of knocking when you're gonna walk in anyway," Remus says, quietly, sat on the bed facing away from the door.

Sirius smiles at the familiar quip.

"Still telling me off for my impolite behaviour," Sirius jokes, rolling his eyes playfully, "come on, what's wrong?" He sits down gently on the side on the bed.

"I-I've ruined everything," Remus mumbles, his voice so quiet that Sirius has to strain to hear him.

"No you haven't," Sirius replies, softly, "nothing's ruined..."

"It is, Sirius, it all is," Remus snaps, rubbing at his eyes roughly, "it was meant to be perfect. For once, I wanted everything to go right so I could do this for you and now..."

 

Sirius bites his lip, his chest warming at the knowledge that Remus went to so much trouble to do something nice for him. Not for the first time, he wonders how he got so lucky to be with someone like Remus.

 

"Oh Remus," Sirius says, moving to wrap his arm around the other man's shoulders, "it's okay. I don't need you to do all this for me, you just being here Remus is enough."

"I'm so sorry," Remus leans his forehead on Sirius shoulder, breathing in the animagus' scent.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Moony. I'm sure the meal would have been smashing."

Despite himself, Remus huffs out a small laugh at the pun.

"That's my Moony," Sirius teases, grinning, "now come on, let's 'order in' or whatever you say when you use that muggle telephone to get food delivered to the house, that's more our style isn't it?"

"I guess so," Remus answers, nodding, "I am sorry, you know."

"There's no need to be. Food, film and cuddling on the sofa, sound far more appealing to me anyway."

 

\------

 

The credits roll of the film they've been watching, leaving Remus staring into space with Sirius nestled comfortable next to him. A rhythm of Sirius' quiet, even breaths fill the silent air. Remus smiles, resting his head on Sirius' arm, which is across Remus' shoulders keeping him close.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Remus looks up at the ceiling thinking about the day they've had. Even despite the disaster that's he'd caused by his clumsiness, they've had one of the best nights of their lives. They had just sat together laughing and joking about the soppiness of romance movies and comparing them to James' besotted ways towards Lily. It was nice but most of all it was them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Hope you all enjoyed and had a brilliant Valentine's Day!


	12. Sun rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun rise is a beautiful time, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter soully on one line that I asked my dad to give me. Hope it reads well? Enjoy!

"It's cold tonight."

 

Remus wraps his arms around himself, clutching his t-shirt clad shoulders for extra warmth against the cold late February wind.

 

"I told you to put a jacket on before we left."

 

Sirius rolls his eyes at the other man, dramatically before taking his leather jacket off and draping it around Remus' shoulders. It really is cold, -3 degrees, to be exact. The inky black sky is clear, scatted with chalk stars.

 

"That wasn't a hint, I don't need your jacket."

 

Remus attempts to take the jacket back off to give it back to the raven haired man but Sirius puts his arm around him, sandwiching the black jacket between his arm and Remus' cold shoulders. Even without words, Remus knows that Sirius won't take the jacket back. He's stubborn enough to not wear it if Remus persevered and gave it back.

The sit in silence, side by side. The open night sky above them and the roof below them. They say nothing, they don't need to, not anymore. Remus can see Sirius' eyes tracing constellations. Sirius can see Remus' eyes avoiding the moon. They know each other too well. Words aren't needed.

A small involuntary shiver runs through Remus' body as another ice breeze nips at their skin. Sirius grip tightens briefly then loosens.

 

"Go inside, you're freezing."

 

Remus shakes his head, moving closer to the slightly taller man and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

 

It's said quietly. Soft and warm in contrast to the bite of the cold wind. They know each other too well but sometimes they feel like they don't know each other at all. Sirius is a closed book to almost everyone, everyone but Remus. Most of the time.

 

"What makes you think sometimes wrong?"

 

It's a typical Sirius move, avoid the situation and it'll go away sooner or later. Either that or it becomes ten times worse. Remus doesn't want that to happen.

 

"I know you."

 

And that is the top and bottom of it. Remus knows Sirius in a way that can't be explained. He knows that something is amiss without knowing how or why he knows, he just does.

 

"I'm fine, Remus. There is nothing specifically wrong."

 

Sirius is looking at him now, grey eyes dancing with light and honestly. Remus believes him, there is no reason why he shouldn't so he nods. Green eyes looks back up at the sky, he doesn't know what time it is, but he figures it must be turning from night to early morning by the new light beginning to fill the previously black sky. He's always loved sun rises, they're like a breath of fresh air, a new beginning after dark.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it? Shame it disappears."

"You sound like you're about to start quoting The Outsiders."

Remus smiles, he knows it's more his thing to start quoting books randomly in conversation than it is Sirius'.

"I'm not that cliche, unlike you."

 

Sirius barks out a laugh, brief and straight to the point just like Sirius. It could be taken as an insult, but Remus doesn't even consider it as such. Sirius will only ever tease him lightheartedly about his reading or his cliche story book comments.

He secretly likes it, Remus knows he does. Sirius'll sit there for hours listening to Remus read to him or rant about a plot hole in the book or explain his favourite part in said book. Sirius will usually read the books after him so he can give his opinion on it. That's just how they work.

 

"'Stay gold, Ponyboy'"

If they weren't currently sitting on the roof, Remus knows Sirius would have shoved him dramatically but he settled for dramatically complaining about how Remus tricked him into read the book knowing that it had an upsetting ending. Remus rolls his eyes, laughing.

After they've calmed down, they fall into silence again, watching the sunlight replace the moon. They're going to be tired today, Remus knows that for sure, but in that moment he can't seem to care. He lightly grips Sirius' arm before moving to stand up and remove the warm leather jacket from his shoulders.

 

"Let's go inside, I'm freezing and we've completely missed the night."

 

Sirius nods, a soft, carefree smile gracing his lips as he too gets up. They leave the roof together, side by side. They know each other too well and that's what makes them work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what line was my prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I, very much, hope you enjoyed. Feedback and kudos are always welcome. If you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them as soon as I can. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
